


If Cinderella Wore a Cape and Spandex

by mellidae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, Lots of Costumy Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellidae/pseuds/mellidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak wasn’t much for parties, and Halloween was no exception. Don’t misunderstand; he loved the holiday, but the houses full of high schoolers getting drunk in revealing clothing? Not really his scene. He’d much rather stay home and watch horror movies all night, and that was exactly his plan. Until his best friend Meg Masters knocked on the door. Then he got sucked into a whole night that he didn't plan. Oh, and Dean Winchester was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Cinderella Wore a Cape and Spandex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly, these characters don't belong to me, but I wish they did so I could give them a break from the drama... and the dying.

Castiel Novak wasn’t much for parties, and Halloween was no exception. Don’t misunderstand; he loved the holiday itself, but the houses full of high schoolers getting drunk in revealing clothing? Not really his scene. He’d much rather stay home and watch horror movies all night, and that was exactly his plan... until his best friend Meg Masters knocked on the door.

Meg was… Meg. She was abrasive and loud and sometimes rude, but she looked out for Castiel, and they really did like each other, so they were friends. But she was a partygoer. She loved getting stuck in cramped hallways with fifty other drunk kids, wandering around until she found someone to make out with for the night. That was her idea of fun. That was Castiel’s idea of a nightmare.

So when Meg knocked on his door on Halloween, he was all too ready to refuse her version of a "fun night out." He opened the door to find Meg dressed up in costume: a short, white, collared dress and stockings.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm a nurse, obviously," she answered, gesturing to the small red cross almost hidden on her chest. But that dress was way too short and showed too much skin to be regulation in any hospital. "What are _you_ supposed to be?" she countered. "The lamest kid in the world? Because if so, your costume is spot on."

"Why am _I_ lame?"

"Because on the one night of the year where you can be anything you want and get free candy and no one can judge you for it, you're planning on sitting at home. You're probably studying up in your room."

"I am not. I'm having a horror movie marathon."

"Alone?"

"My friends all had plans," he said defensively.

"Yeah. There's a reason for that, dumbass. It's _Halloween_." Meg pushed past Castiel into his house. He was just glad that his parents weren't home to see Meg's outfit. They already thought she was a bad influence. "Come on. We're going out."

"No we're not," he argued, "but you're more than welcome to join my marathon. I'm halfway through Silence of the Lambs."

"God, you're not even watching _good_ horror movies."

"Silence of the Lambs is a classic," he insisted.

"Yeah, a lame classic. It's not even scary. But you know what is? You staying home all night and missing the best Halloween party in town."

"You know I hate parties."

"But this is a costume party. Come on." She started off down the hall towards Castiel's room, shoving the door open and going straight for his closet. Castiel had no choice but to follow. "I know you have that costume from Comic Con in here." She dug around toward the back of his closet, and Castiel let her. He had discovered long ago to hide something really well, even in his own room, if he didn't want Meg to find it. She was so invasive - it was hard to keep anything secret, which had led to more than one awkward conversation between the two.

Finally, she reappeared, a garment bag in her arms. She laid it down on the bed and unzipped it, pulling out quite an intricate Robin costume, complete with a mask and cape. Castiel loved the Batman comics, but his physique was much more geared toward the colorful sidekick. Plus, Robin's costume was less expensive and easier to make. He shook his head slowly, but Meg was insistent.

"I'm _not_ wearing that to a party. No one our age actually tries for Halloween anymore," he argued.

"How would you know?" she reasoned. "You never come out of your room long enough to look. And plus, _everyone_ at this party will be in costume. You have to put it on. You don't have anything else."

"Then I guess I'm not going." He crossed his arms stubbornly, but Meg only made a frustrated noise.

"God fucking damn it. I'm leaving the room, and I'm coming back in five minutes. If that costume is not on, I will physically put you into it. That is not an idle threat." Castiel knew she was serious, so as soon as she closed the door behind her, he begrudgingly began to change.

The truth was, he actually really liked dressing up for Halloween, but he didn't like the ridicule he got when people told him he was "too old to dress up" or that he "tried too hard." That was why he liked Comic Con. Everyone put so much work into their costumes, and there were people there who appreciated the same stuff he did. There was none of that at a high school costume party. Still, it would make Meg happy, and she was much more tolerable when she got what she wanted.

Five minutes later, without even knocking, she entered the room. Luckily, Castiel was all dressed. He just attached his cape and put the mask over his eyes. Meg smiled when she saw him.

"Damn. You can really pull that off." He awkwardly looked down at himself. He felt so exposed in the practically skintight costume, but somehow he also felt more confident.

"Should we go then?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah. Come on." Meg had brought her car, so she drove them to the party. Castiel only got nervous when they started entering the richer part of their suburban town, the kind where lawyers and city white collar businessmen lived with their housewives and popular children. Damn. This was probably a popular party. What was he about to walk into?

They pulled up in front of one of the houses. There were cars all along the street, but Meg found an empty spot right in front of a fire hydrant. However, when Castiel reminded her that she would have to walk home if it got towed, she moved the car and parked somewhere else that was probably still illegal.

They walked up to the door, and with every step, Castiel was feeling more and more self-conscious. Still, he put on a brave face and they entered the house together. But that didn't last long.

As soon as they got inside, Meg disappeared from Castiel's side, and he was left to fend for himself in the insane atmosphere. Everyone was indeed in a costume, some more intricate than others. The whole place smelled of face paint, spandex and alcohol. And possibly marijuana. He didn't doubt that someone was smoking.

Castiel found a wall and moved along it with the rest of the partygoers until he reached some sort of open room. In the center, there was a large tub where a few girls were bobbing for apples, and a crowd of boys stood around them watching, each with a plastic red cup in his hand. Someone Castiel passed got a look at his costume and smiled.

“Hey Robin! I just saw Batman!” The kid yelled, obviously on his way to being drunk. And that was how the next ten minutes went. Anytime someone’s eyes focused on him long enough to see his costume, a comment was always made.

“I think Batman needs you! Go save Gotham!”

“Hey Robin, where’s Batman?”

“Rockin’ Robin! I like it!”

“I know you’re dressed like Robin, but I bet you’re a Batman in bed.”

The last comment came from a girl in a cheetah print skirt with ears on a headband and whiskers on her face. Then she tried to kiss him, but he wiggled away from her before she had the chance. Finally, he moved through the house and into the kitchen, where he saw Meg talking to one of their other friends, Kevin.

“Hey guys,” Castiel greeted them. Kevin was dressed up as Katniss from the Hunger Games. For some reason he always dressed up as a female character for Halloween, but he also always managed to pull it off. “What’s up?”

“Oh, Castiel,” Meg said. “You’re here! Perfect.”

“Oh no.”

“What?” she asked defensively.

“You want me for something. That’s never a good sign.”

“Oh shut up. We’re just going to play a game,” she said, a mischievous smirk on her red lips. Castiel looked to Kevin for support, but he only shrugged.

“Don’t look at me. I’m only playing because I’m bored," he said, raising his hands up in defeat.

“What game?” Castiel asked.

“Seven Minutes In Heaven,” Meg answered.

“Oh _hell_ no,” he refused, but Meg made a pleading face.

“Come on. What are you going to do? Just sit around and watch while everybody _else_ plays? That’s so lame. Just do it. The chances of the bottle landing on you are, like, so slim anyway.” Finally, he gave in, but he wasn’t happy about it. He didn’t want to be stuck in a room for seven awkward minutes with someone who obviously didn’t want to be there. But still, it was better than Spin the Bottle.

The trio all went into the next room and sat down on the floor with a bunch of other people in costume. Castiel sat down and when he looked across the circle, he smiled. The guy sitting directly across from him was dressed as Batman, cape, mask and all. It was rather an impressive costume, and Castiel finally understood all the comments he had been getting all night. The guy looked across the circle and smiled at him, obviously noticing their matching costumes.

“Okay,” someone said. It was one of the guys… Adam, maybe? He was one of the popular kids. The only two people Castiel actually _knew_ in this circle were Meg and Kevin. “Shall we get started?” he asked, placing an empty wine bottle in the center of the circle. Just then, Kevin leaned in to Castiel.

“Actually,” he whispered, “I have to go. My mom just texted me. She wants me to go study for midterms.”

“Dude, those are like, three months away.”

“I know, but she says if I don’t start now, I’ll fall behind. And anyway, I have cello practice tomorrow morning, so I better get home. See you on Monday?”

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed reluctantly, and Kevin stood up and left.

“I’ll spin first and then whoever it lands on gets to spin to pick someone to spend seven minutes in that room with,” Adam explained, gesturing to a closed door not too far away. He was dressed up like a zombie, or a ghoul, or something that required face makeup.  “Okay. Here we go.”

He spun the bottle, and it twirled around on the carpet, eventually slowing to a stop on this kid Al, who was dressed as a serial killer or something. He took the bottle and spun it, and it slowed down so close to Castiel that his heart raced slightly, but it stopped completely on Meg, who smiled. She got up and took Al by the front of his shirt, dragging him into the mystery room while the rest of the circle whooped and laughed. Then Adam started his timer and everyone gathered around the door to try and hear what was going on. Everyone, that was, except Castiel, who kept his seat on the ground, finding the whole thing rather uncomfortable.

“Oh, they’re totally making out!” someone commented, and people laughed. When the time was almost up, they all counted down from ten.

“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!” Meg opened the door right away, and the couple emerged. Everyone started cheering and then sat back down in the circle, but Meg only squatted next to Castiel. He noticed her lipstick had rubbed off, but he refused to notice anything else, like the way her dress had been buttoned up wrong and it certainly wasn’t like that before and oh God.

“Hey, we’re gonna get out of here, okay?” She must’ve noticed the panic in Castiel’s face, because she added, “Relax. You’ll be fine. Maybe you’ll even have fun," she added sarcastically, and then dragged Al away and out of the room, leaving Castiel alone.

Adam spun the bottle again and it landed on Jo, a pretty blond girl with a fake knife sticking out of her chest. She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. She reached over and spun, and it just so happened to land on Adam. A big, goofy smile grew on his face, and Jo stared at him with her eyebrows raised.

“All right, Milligan. But I’m not kissing you with all that makeup on,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Okay, so just a blowjob then,” he teased, and she shoved him in the shoulder, standing up and walking toward the door. Adam tossed the watch at Batman and said, “Winchester, you’re on watch duty. And it’s _totally_ okay if you forget to turn it on for a few minutes,” he joked.

Oh crap. That was Dean Winchester under that mask. Dean Winchester, as in captain of the wrestling team, honor student and most popular, well-liked kid in the school Dean Winchester, who apparently also liked DC comics. Cool. But at the same time, Castiel needed to get out of there, like, immediately. He couldn’t handle being in the same conversation, group, room, building as Dean Winchester without the paralyzing fear that he was going to embarrass himself.

Adam and Jo went into the room, and Dean started the watch. Everyone gathered around to listen, but there were no sounds coming from the room, so they all eventually sat back down and chatted amongst themselves. When it got time to count down, everyone did, and when they got to one, the door opened and Jo came out with Adam’s arm around her. He was smirking, but the makeup on his face remained intact, so everyone knew nothing had happened.

Still, he sat back down with the confidence of someone who had just gotten laid, and he spun the bottle. It went around the circle a few times before landing on Charlie Bradbury, who had come dressed as Hermione, a time turner around her neck and everything. She smiled widely and looked around at all the girls in the circle. Then she spun the bottle.

It landed on Pamela, who was dressed as a not-so-unattractive witch. She stood up and took Charlie’s tie in her hand, leading her by the neck into the room. All the boys laughed and cheered, but the girls didn’t care. They closed the door behind them, and the clock started its countdown.

When they came out, Charlie had a deep blush in her cheeks, and she sheepishly sat back down in the circle. Everyone was quiet, as if they were expecting something more in the way of a reaction, but neither girl said a word, and the only emotion Pamela showed at all was a sly smile that was daring someone to ask what had happened.

Adam spun the bottle. It went around the circle four times before coming to a stop on Batman, Dean Winchester. Castiel’s stomach did a weird flip that he attributed to the pizza he ate earlier that night. Dean smiled and reached for the bottle. For a second, Castiel wanted to be that bottle. But then, shut up because Dean was straight and just because he’s wearing a Batman costume doesn’t mean he’s the nicest guy ever but he pretty much is from what Castiel can tell and it was just the costume that had him feeling like this, just the costume, yup, absolutely nothing else, just the fucking skin tight costume that showcased Dean’s _everything_ and god, SHUT UP.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down and Dean wound the bottle around and let it go with a flick of his wrist. It traveled around from person to person, and finally it started to slow down. It went from Charlie, to Tessa, to Gordon, to Lilith, to Becky, and then, finally, it stopped. Castiel held his breath as every set of eyes turned to him.

“Oh my God,” Jo said. “Can we all just take a moment to appreciate how perfect this is?” Castiel was still staring at the mouth of the bottle that was pointing directly at him. “I mean, Batman and Robin? That’s awesome,” she commented. Finally, Castiel looked up at Dean, who was staring at him, his expression hidden behind that wonderful mask. Slowly, the boys stood up, and somehow, Castiel got his feet to work and walk toward the secret room. Who knows what had gone on in there?

Dean pushed open the door, and they stepped inside into the dark. Castiel closed the door behind him. The click of it closing felt like a deadbolt. In the dim light that came in from the window, Castiel could see Dean feeling around for a light switch. He finally found a lamp and turned that on, casting them both in a soft glow.

“Hey, Robin. Ready to save Gotham City from the Joker and his evil ways?” Dean joked in a low voice. Castiel laughed awkwardly, but Dean didn’t seem to find this uncomfortable at all. Lucky him. He probably had alcohol in his system.

“But Batman, I thought you worked alone,” Castiel said, trying to play along. Dean smiled.

“I do, mostly,” he replied. “I’m out, staying vigilant in the night. But I’d make an exception for such an attractive sidekick.” Castiel started coughing. Fuck. He literally just choked on his own spit. “Sorry,” Dean said in his regular voice. “Was that too forward?” Castiel stared at him with wide eyes.

“I… I mean, you’re… you’re straight,” he said. Dean snickered.

“Not exactly,” he replied. “I mean, yeah, girls are nice…” He took a step closer. “But you’re nice too.” Castiel saw Dean’s eyes flicker down, and he almost lost it right then and there. “I’m Dean,” he said, and Castiel quirked an eyebrow.

“I know,” he replied, making it sound as obvious as it was.

“Oh. Do you go to our school?” he asked. Oh my God. Dean had no idea who he was. Maybe it was the mask, or the alcohol, or the low lighting, but Dean had absolutely no idea.

“Yeah,” he answered slowly.

“I’m sorry. I really have no idea who you are,” he said, and he sounded sincere. Maybe it was because he was already having a crazy, fucked up night, but at that moment, only one thought ran through Castiel’s head: what the hell.

“That’s okay.” He took another step closer. “You can always make it up to me.” He looked at Dean with a suggestive glance, and Dean slowly smiled, leaning closer.

“I’d be glad to,” he said, eliminating the space between them.

Castiel’s entire body was on fire. The contact of their lips was sending shockwaves of heat and electricity through his body, putting his nerve endings on red alert, which only meant he could feel the kiss that much more. It was the sweetest, most innocent thing, just lips touching, and then it was gone, and Dean backed away. Castiel’s eyes fluttered open to see Dean smiling sweetly.

“That was nice,” Dean said, and Castiel huffed a sigh of relief.

“Then why’d you stop?” he asked, and Dean smirked as he leaned in again, like he was accepting a challenge. Boy, did he rise above it. Castiel felt a hand on the side of his face, guiding him into the kiss. It was harder, hotter, and better in every way imaginable, as if that were possible. Castiel’s hands found their way to Dean’s sides, and he just kept them there. He could feel every movement of Dean’s muscles, but more than that, he could feel Dean’s heat. There was heat everywhere. It was so, so hot, in more ways than one.

Dean’s lips glided over Castiel’s so smoothly, spit easing their way. Castiel could feel Dean’s breath and hear the little noises he was making. Even with his eyes shut, he could imagine how it looked, with hands everywhere and the fluidity of their jaws.

Suddenly, Dean opened his mouth, and Castiel felt his tongue tracing over his lips, warm and wet and _weird_ , but strangely, good. He could feel Dean smile, feel his cheeks rise and his eyes crinkle, and if that wasn’t better than any of it… It almost was. Almost. But the best part was when Castiel let him in, when he opened his mouth and their tongues met, a hot, wet mess of _oh my God that’s amazing_.

Castiel eventually had to pull away because he forgot to breathe, and he felt like he was going to pass out. He opened his eyes to see Dean’s still closed, still in the moment. Dean’s hand slowly fell from Castiel’s face, but not before brushing over his swollen bottom lip. He opened his eyes and smiled, and Castiel smiled back through his panting. Dean was about to lean in again when they heard shouting from outside. People were counting down.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!”

“Looks like our time is up,” Castiel commented.

“Seven! Six! Five!” Dean rushed in one last time, one last, chaste kiss, and he gently pulled at Castiel’s lip before backing away.

“Four! Three!”

“What’s your name?” Dean asked.

“Two! One!”

“Time to go.” Castiel opened the door and stepped out into the brightly lit living room. Dean was still in the room when he passed the crowd, but he was close enough to hear Adam laugh and say, “Damn, Dean. That guy couldn’t wait to get away from you. I think you scared him.”

Castiel didn’t look back as he kept walking, right out of the room, through the kitchen, back down the hallway, and out the front door. He got to the sidewalk before he heard anything.

“Wait!” someone called from the front porch. He recognized Dean’s voice, but he only glanced in his direction for a moment to see him standing in the doorway, the mask removed. He paused for a moment. “Robin!” Dean shouted, not knowing what to call the other boy. But Castiel didn’t stop. _Shit_. He had to get out of there, before he could do anything he would regret, before Dean realized who he was, before… anything else.

He started running, realizing that Meg had taken the car and left him stranded. Oh, how like her to do that. Well, she was drunk and otherwise occupied, so he forgave her. Luckily, Dean didn’t follow him, and he ran for three blocks before he got tired and had to slow down to a walk. He walked the rest of the way home; it was only a few more blocks.

When he finally arrived home, he went up to his room, realizing he should probably call Kevin because he knew Meg would be busy. He reached into his pocket for his phone, but it wasn’t there.

“No. No, no, no. _Shit_.” He felt around but he couldn’t find his phone anywhere. Crap. He had to have left it at the party. This just could not get any worse. Oh well. He could always buy a new one, claim it was stolen, figure something out. He would go visit Kevin and Meg tomorrow, but for now, he barely found the energy to strip out of his costume before he collapsed onto his bed and slept.

The next morning, he woke up to a sliver of sunlight shining in between his curtains. He rolled over and looked at the clock next to his bed; it was ten in the morning. Deciding that that was a reasonable time to wake up, he peeled the blankets off of himself and sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. He stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, standing up.

Then he remembered last night, everything that had happened, and for a second he seriously considered if he had dreamed the whole thing. But he felt different. His lips still felt different. He could taste _something_ on them, something more than morning breath, and that made him smile. He had to see Meg. And Kevin.

He pulled some clothes out and put them on, not really caring what he looked like. Then he got in the car and drove to Kevin's house. When he got there, he frantically ran up the steps and knocked repeatedly on the door. A woman with short hair opened the door, eyeing Castiel suspiciously.

"Mrs. Tran?" he guessed. She nodded.

"Who are you?" she asked, opening the door a little more.

"I'm Castiel, Kevin's friend. Is he home?"

"Oh, Castiel," she said with recognition. Castiel realized he had never actually been over to Kevin's house before. "Come in. Kevin's up in his room." She let him inside, and he went upstairs to the open door down the hall, knocking on it.

"Yeah?" Kevin called from inside. Castiel opened the door and entered the room. "Cas?" Kevin asked, confused as to his friend's presence. He was sitting at his desk, working. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, and I lost my phone last night."

"Really? That sucks. I'm sure you can go over and ask if anyone's seen it."

Castiel shook his head dismissively. "No. I don't care about it that much. Listen, I was _never at that party_ , okay?"

"Wait. What?" Kevin asked, quite confused.

"You can't tell anyone you saw me, okay? If anyone asks, you have no idea who was in the Robin costume. Promise me."

"Uh, yeah, sure. What's going on?"

"Long story. I have to go. But I'll talk to you tomorrow in school."

"Um, okay?" Kevin agreed, obviously still confused.

"Great." He left the room and went back downstairs, passing Mrs. Tran on the way out. "It was nice to meet you!" he called as he went out the door. He got back in his car and dove to Meg's house, hoping she was home. Kevin was a given; he was always home. But Meg? She was a toss up, especially the day after a big party.

He pulled into her driveway and got out of the car, walking up to the door and ringing the bell. No one answered, so he rang again.

"We're not interested!" he heard Meg's voice say from inside.

"Meg! It's me!" he shouted through the door. A minute later, she opened the door, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Cas?" she asked. Her hair was a mess, and she was still wearing the clothes she slept in.

"Hi." He pushed past her into the house and walked into the living room, hoping she would follow. He sat down on the couch, but she remained standing. "Did you tell anyone I was at the party last night?" he asked.

"No. Why?"

"Don't. I was never there. You don't know who was in the Robin costume, okay? I never went to that party. Are we clear?"

"What the hell are you going on about? Everyone saw you there," she told him.

"Yeah, but I was wearing a mask, remember? And everyone was drunk. No one knew it was me."

"Why are you hiding the fact that you were there?" she asked, and then got an excited look on her face. "Did you kill someone, and you need an alibi?"

"What? No. Nothing happened because I wasn't there."

"There's something you're not telling me. Something happened. I'm gonna find out what it was. You might as well tell me," she reasoned, but Castiel refused.

"Bye, Meg," he said, standing.

"You're an odd one, Cas," she mused, and he kissed her forehead before he left.

He drove home, satisfied that everything had been solved. Well, he didn't have his phone, but there was nothing to important on it, and it was password protected with his fingerprint. He could always get a new phone. Besides that, everything else had been taken care of. Dean would never know it was him in the room, and that night would never be ruined by a messy aftermath.

The next morning when he woke up, he was fine. Everything was fine, except he was still without a cell phone. He got dressed and ready for school, ate a quick breakfast, and started the walk to the local high school.

He made it there twenty minutes before first period. He always came early because he, Meg and Kevin all hung out before they went to class. Castiel switched his books in his locker and went to their usual meeting place: a ledge they could sit on at one of the more deserted hallway intersections. He sat down and waited for his friends to get there.

Meg showed up first, as usual. Kevin was in early morning music lessons, so he never showed up until five minutes before class. Meg threw her backpack on the ground and sat down, pulling out a bagel to eat. She looked over at Castiel through tired, sleep-deprived eyes.

"Are you normal yet?" she asked.

"Good morning to you too," he greeted her.

"You were acting weird yesterday. Are you better now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," he assured her.

"Are you going to tell me what was going on?"

"Nothing was going on. I had a very quiet Halloween. I watched The Shining. Just as good as I remembered," he told her.

"Yeah. I'm so glad you've put so much thought into your fake story. Now what happened at that party that has you so weirded out?" she inquired, but Castiel just shrugged.

"I didn't go to any parties. You know I hate parties." Meg rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Ugh! You're so infuriating," she ranted. Castiel only smiled. Just then, Kevin came up and sat down on the other side of Castiel.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted them. “What’s going on?”

“I’m interrogating Castiel to find out this deep, dark secret he won’t tell me. I think he killed someone, but he won’t say where he dumped the body.” The scary thing was that it was hard to tell that she was joking. Kevin stared at her for a minute.

“Oh, is this that thing about the party?” he asked, and then quickly added, “Which you totally weren’t at, at all. Party? What party?”

Castiel sighed. “You guys are the worst,” he decided, shaking his head. Kevin glanced at his watch.

“Shoot. I gotta go. I promised my teacher I would get there early to help her grade tests. I’ll see you guys later.” He picked up his backpack and hurried off down the hall with one last wave.

“We should probably head to class,” Castiel told Meg. “We have three minutes before we’re late.” She shrugged, and they walked to class together. First period, they were in the same English class, so they took their adjacent seats in Mr. Shurley’s classroom. The bell rang starting first period, and the announcements came on shortly after.

“Good morning, Lawrence High School, and happy Monday.” Jo Harvelle’s voice rang out over the loudspeaker. She was in charge of reading morning announcements. “I hope everyone had a great Halloween. Let’s all congratulate the football team on winning the game Friday night. Congratulations to Gordon Walker for scoring the winning points…” She continued, discussing that afternoon’s clubs and reminding everyone to vote for their high school to win the “Most School Spirit” award on some website. That was usually when the announcements ended, but today, she continued. “Hold on… We have a special announcement today. It’s a letter. ‘Dear Robin, I have something of yours. If you want it, come and get it. Sincerely, Batman.’ Huh. Oh, and would Dean Winchester and Adam Milligan please report to the Principal’s office. Thank you, and have a great day!” Castiel’s eyes were wide, and he refused to do anything but stare straight in front of him. He could feel Meg’s eyes on him, but everyone else in the class was just laughing at how weird that was.

“Castiel,” Meg whispered, hitting him on the arm. “Hey!” Castiel reluctantly looked at her, and her face was one of complete shock. “What the hell was that?”

“I… I don’t know.” He was an atrocious liar.

“Bullshit. What does Dean Winchester have of yours?” she asked.

“Nothing!” he insisted. “Okay, except maybe my cell phone,” he admitted, and her mouth dropped open.

“And your heart?” she teased. “What happened between you two?”

“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about.” He might’ve sounded convincing if he wasn’t blushing from embarrassment and anger. Meg smiled deviously and raised her hand up high.

“Mr. Shurley?” she asked. “Castiel isn’t feeling well. Can I take him to the nurse?” Mr. Shurley barely glanced up from his desk.

“What? Oh, yeah,” he answered absentmindedly, so Meg got up and dragged Castiel by the wrist out of the room. He stumbled behind her. She took him out into the hallway and walked for a bit; then she suddenly spun around, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

“Okay. Now you’re going to talk to me,” she demanded, and Castiel sighed. It was no use hiding something from Meg. Just ask ninth grade Castiel who spent two weeks avoiding Meg because she found his internet history. So he sighed.

“Okay, so after you left on Saturday, I didn’t know what to do, so I just kind of sat there playing the game. So a bunch of people went, and it was pretty boring. And then, it… it kind of picked, you know, Dean and I.” Meg’s eyes were wider than they had ever been, so wide that he could barely see her black eyeliner.

“No _shit,_ ” she exclaimed, and then they got hushed by a hall monitor. The pair kept walking, just wandering the halls while they talked. “So what happened?” she asked.

“Um… It was just really awkward, and he tried to, like, joke around. He was pretty drunk. It was just… totally uncomfortable.” Yeah. He could get away with that. She didn’t have to know.

“So why didn’t you want anyone to know you were there?” Meg asked, like she wasn’t fully believing it.

“Because Dean told me he didn’t know who I was, and I’d rather it stay that way. I don’t want to be known as 'that awkward kid from Halloween', thank you very much.” At least that part was true, and Meg seemed to accept it.

“Well you _have_ to talk to him.” Castiel stared at her incredulously. Was she listening at all?

“What? No! That is the opposite of what I need to do!”

“Then what _are_ you going to do?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Buy a new cell phone?” he snapped.

“You’re being _so_ overdramatic.”

“Believe me, I’m really not," he insisted. “I’m going to go back to class now," he informed her, and Meg didn’t argue.

The rest of the day was relatively normal. Meg didn’t even bring Dean up until lunch, the second to last period of the day. They were sitting across from each other at the end of a long table. Castiel was picking at a tray of french fries, but Meg was staring incessantly over his shoulder, across the cafeteria. This was, in fact, the only “class” Castiel shared with Dean, and Meg wouldn’t take her eyes off of him.

“You should go over there and talk to him.” she suggested. She was so intrigued by this story. Castiel looked up at her like she was crazy.

“Yeah, great idea, Meg. I’ll just go over there, in front of all his friends, and say, “Hey, remember on Saturday? That guy you kissed? Yeah, that was me!”” As soon as he said it, Castiel literally clamped his hand over his mouth, as if that would prevent the words from meeting Meg’s ears. Her jaw dropped so low, it was almost touching the table.

“ _What_?” she exclaimed, loud enough for the people at the other end of the table to hear.

“Nothing," he responded quickly. “Nothing. I said nothing.”

“You little _shit_ ," she hissed. “You thought you could hide that from me?”

“Meg, _please_ lower your fucking voice.” She leaned across the table to get closer.

“You _kissed_ Dean Winchester,” she whispered. He sighed, resting his head on his hands, propped up by his elbows.

“Kissed… Made out with… whatever,” he mumbled, and Meg smiled widely.

“Oh my God, you little slut! I’ve never been more proud of you.”

“Well he started it!” Castiel insisted.

“But you ended it, didn’t you? Ended it with tongues!” She was having the time of her life, and Castiel wanted to rip his hair out. “Well now you _really_ have to talk to him,” she informed him, but he shook his head vigorously.

“Don’t you see how very much I can _not_ do that? That is the opposite of what I should do.”

“But he has your phone! Oh my God, he has your phone. I’m going to start calling you Cinderella.”

“Of course you are,” he muttered.

He managed to escape the cafeteria in one piece, and then he only had one class left before the end of the day, when he could go home and ignore all of this. He sat through all of Math staring at the clock, watching each second tick by and by, waiting until the hour hand struck two.

When the final bell did ring, Castiel went to his locker to get the books he needed for homework. As soon as he put in the combination and pulled open the door, a slip of paper fell out and fluttered to the ground. He picked it up and read it. It was in Meg’s handwriting.

‘Cas, Meet me out behind the bleachers after school. There’s something you need to know. –Meg’

Castiel stared with furrowed eyebrows. “There’s something you need to know.” That wording was worrying. He decided he should go if it was that important, so he put on his backpack and headed out toward the football field.

He approached the bleachers nervously. There was no one else out on the field. In fact, he didn’t see anyone at all, but he didn’t have a view of behind the bleachers. He cautiously walked around the large metal structure, hoping Meg wasn’t planning on jumping out at him or anything. But what he saw instead made his heart jump even more.

Fuck. He should’ve known. Meg wasn’t standing behind the bleachers. But Dean was.

Well, he was actually leaning against them, his eyes on Castiel’s phone, which he was turning over and over in his hand. For a moment, Castiel thought about just turning around and walking away. But there were two reasons he didn’t. Firstly, he kind of wanted his phone back, and if he had come this far, he might as well get it. Secondly, Dean looked up and saw him. They made eye contact, so it was impossible to run away now. Well, not impossible, but embarrassing.

When Dean noticed the other boy’s presence, he immediately stood up straight. His eyes focused on Castiel’s face, and his mouth hung slightly open, like he was perpetually on the verge of speaking. God, those lips. Being in front of him, Castiel wanted to do it all over again. But there was a very distinct difference between the drunken haze of a dimly lit bedroom and the clarity of a bright Monday afternoon.

“Hi,” Dean said finally. Castiel opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out. He had none. “It’s you, isn’t it?” Dean asked. Castiel knew that lying was futile. He wasn’t disguised _that_ well at the party, so the answer to Dean’s question was pretty clear.

“Yeah,” he answered in a voice a lot smaller than he would’ve liked. "Can I... can I just have my phone for a second?" he asked, and Dean awkwardly looked at the phone in his hand before giving it over. Castiel took it, trying his best not to have any contact with Dean's hand. His touch was electric, and Castiel _really_ didn't need that right now. 

He took the phone and unlocked it, clicking into his messages while Dean waited silently, staring the whole time. Castiel typed out a message to Meg: Fuck you. She immediately responded: You can thank me later. 

"So..." Dean started, and Castiel looked back up at him. "You didn't write that note, did you?" He sounded slightly disappointed.

"What note? I thought that was you," he said. Dean shook his head. 

"No. I wrote the one in the morning." He smiled sheepishly, almost blushing. "But then I found this in my locker." He held out a slip of paper that looked a lot like the one Castiel received. He took it and read it. 

 

Dear Batman,

Meet me out behind the bleachers after school. Bring the cape.

Sincerely, Robin

 

Castiel frowned. It was Meg's handwriting. God, he was going to kill her. He handed the note back to Dean, who stuffed it in his pocket. 

"Sorry. I think my friend did that. She can be an ass sometimes," Castiel said. Dean smiled awkwardly. "She kept trying to make me talk to you." 

"Did you... not want to talk to me?" Dean asked, and he sounded a little hurt. Crap. 

"No, it wasn't that," Castiel quickly assured him. "It was just... weird, is all. I mean, we don't know each other, and..." 

"And we made out the first time we met. Yeah, I get it." There was a small pause before Dean added, "You were pretty good at it, though, if that helps at all." Castiel could feel himself blushing, and he looked at the ground, trying to hide his smile. Dean laughed softly. "You're cute when you're embarrassed," he noticed, and Castiel buried his face in his hands. 

"Oh my God. This is actually happening," he muttered. 

"What?" Dean pressed. "You can't tell me that no one has informed you of how attractive you are." Castiel felt like his cheeks were on fire. 

"Um no. I can't say they have," Castiel admitted. Sure, he was okay looking, but a _compliment_ , coming from _Dean_ , with his tan, freckled nose and gorgeous smile? That was insane. "You have a lot of confidence, huh?" he asked, and Dean shrugged. 

"I just know what I like," he replied simply. "What do you like?" Castiel sighed. That was a big, scary question. 

"You aren't so bad," he answered, and Dean smiled a toothy grin. 

"I'll take it," he said, nodding slowly. 

"I don't mean that. You're... really nice looking. Like, _fuck_." Dean's smile grew bigger, and how was that even _possible_?

"That's better." Dean tilted his head to one side. There was so much adoration in his eyes. Castiel felt odd having it all focused on him. "So how was it on your end? The making out, I mean?" he clarified. 

"Uh, nice," he responded. "Really nice." 

"Nice enough to want to do it again?" Dean asked hopefully.

Castiel smiled and nodded. "God yes."

Dean rushed forward and their lips collided sloppily, but they worked it out. Cas' bottom lip was in between Dean's and he was sucking on it lightly. Their noses kept rubbing against one another, and it might've been uncomfortable if it wasn't so amazing. 

Dean's hand moved up Cas' side to his neck, applying the smallest amount of pressure, guiding him into the motion. His other hand snuck its way between his fingers, holding his hand at their sides. Castiel let himself grab the back of Dean's head, carding his fingers through the short hair he found there. 

Dean moved his jaw, opening his mouth and letting Castiel in, the slide of their tongues so delicious, it was sinful. Castiel smiled into the kiss, and he eventually had to pull away because he started to laugh. Dean looked confused, but he started to smile as well. 

"What?" he asked. "What is it?" Castiel took a deep breath. 

"Nothing. It's just that two days ago you didn't know my name, and now we're making out behind the bleachers on the football field. It's just weird." Dean started laughing too. 

"Oh my God."

"What?" 

"I still don't know your name." And then they were both laughing, too hard for Castiel to get a word out. Then it was back to making out, among other stuff. Dean didn't learn Castiel's name for a good fifteen minutes, but that was okay. There was time for that later. 

Fuck. He was going to have to thank Meg. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Comment, kudos, praise, whatever!


End file.
